Not such a happy ending after all
by Miki and Mel
Summary: This is the Sequel to Gone. I hope you guys enjoy this, the full summary is inside, have a look and comment on what you think of it! Mel xx
1. Summary

Gone: Sequel. Not such a happy ending after all.

Hey guys. I have made a sequel WHOOH! All I have to do now is writing, and I am going to make that priority. I have 2 weeks of holidays, the first week I'm working full time at an Aged Care Facility, and the second I will have a few days, but I have to do a History speech. Yey for me -.-

Anyway the next update is going to be chapter 1! So check it out! (As soon as it is up!)

Here is the full summary!

**Not such a happy ending after all.**

**Jace and Clary have gotten married, and they have lived happily for 8 years now. They are confident to have the lives they have wished for, but what happens when a mysterious girl comes into the story? Are they going to keep their normal 'Human' lives? Or will they have to get back into the game? And what about Jacey? He's just a young teen, at the age of 14, who has a crush on his babysitter. What could go wrong with this picture? The answer to that, is, everything. **


	2. Just the beginning

**Not such a happy ending After all.**

Chapter #1

I feel arms twine themselves around my waist and I immediately lean back into my husband's arms. His hands run down my flat stomach and up my shirt to sit on my stomach. He kisses my neck and I lean my head slightly to give him more access. He kisses dow-

"Eww, Mum, Dad! Not in the same room as me!" I pull back and laugh as I turn and see Jacey standing at the kitchen doorway, with his face scrunched up. I turn back to Jace as he just smirks to his son.

"Jay, your mum is sexy as hell, I think I have the right to do anything I want to her" he said with a wink, giving me a peck on the cheek before going back to frying the eggs.

"That is so disgusting" Jacey mutters as he walks passed us and to the fridge. He takes out the milk and drinks out of the carton.

"Jacey! Don't drink out the carton!" I moan and grab it out of his hands. He sticks his tongue out at me. Just like his father.

"Mum how many times must I tell you NOT to call me Jacey! My name is Jay!" I roll my eyes at him and start buttering his toast.

"That's the name I gave you when you were born Jacey, but I'll give it a go"

* * *

"Jay! Get your ass down here right now, your mother and I have to go to the shops, but we have to take you to school first!" I hit Jace at the back of the head for swearing, while 'Jay' came tumbling down the stairs. Gosh, he looks more like his father every day.

"Why are you so excited for school buddy?" Jace said punching Jay in the arm. Jay looked up to him and gave him his signature smirk.

"School holidays are coming up, and you know what that means! Girls, Beaches, tan, swimming, did I mention girls?"

"That's my boy" Jace said, ruffling our son's hair.

"Jay, there are NO girls, beaches and whatever else you want, because we are going to spend some time together, AT HOME! With no girls' around, well, maybe accept your babysitter, as me and your father are going to be going out quite a lot" I said giving Jace a wink, full knowing that 'Going out' was just us getting a hotel to 'bang' in, as Jace calls it.

Jace grabs my hip, ignoring Jay's whining. He licks my earlobe and chuckles into my ear.

After we all agreed on what I said, and me almost grounding Jay from doing anything, we all piled into the car.

Once we dropped Jay off at school, we went shopping and got some groceries.

"Hey babe, can you go grab me some tampons and pads? I think I ran out" I said to Jace, looking into his eyes, amused when his face scrunched up in disgust, but he did it for me anyway.

* * *

"So you aren't like those married couples that don't have sex anymore, are you? Because I heard that the guys can get really... How can I say this, they don't get turned on" Magnus stated bluntly. Both Izzy and I glared at him.

"Trust me Magnus, we still have sex, and he definitely gets turned on, how do you think I can never walk the next da-"

"Hey guys, here's your drinks" Alec said, placing all of ours down on the table, before sitting down. Jace and Simon also sat down with us. They looked at us funny as both Izzy and I were blushing ear to ear. Magnus on the other hand was laughing like a hyena.

"What were you guys talking about before we came back?" Jace said, suspiciously. Magnus went to speak but I jumped over the table and covered his mouth with my hand, so that all you could hear was muffled words.

"You know what Jace; I think we should go now. Yes? I agree" I said, pushing Jace towards the door. Jace nodded slowly, but looked at Magnus again.

"I'll tell you later Jace!" He screamed out after him. I look back and glare at him.

"Stupid warlock"

* * *

"Mum!"

"What?"

"MUM!"

"WHAT?"

"We need more chips!" Jay screamed from the back yard. Jace and I have a good wage from 'Government', well Shadow hunter government, I guess you could call it. So we can afford a nice house and good stuff, Jace doesn't understand that he can't spend all of it all at once, so I pretty much have to hide the money in the house. Sneaky kid.

Right now he's having a pool party with a bunch of his friends, and me and Jace are going to go out in about 10 minutes to have some 'Alone time', so I have called up our babysitter, but she couldn't make it but she has sent in another lady who volunteered. She should be here any minute now.

"Come get it yourself!" I scream back to Jay who was outside with a bunch of girls' surrounding him.

I knew I shouldn't have let him do this, but Jace persuaded me, if you know what I mean, wink wink.

Ding, dong.

I walk towards the door, and hear Jace walking down the stairs, beating me to the door. He opens it, his body blocking whoever is standing in the doorway.

I walk around his body, and as soon as I see this girl, my jaw opens wide.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me"

**So who do you think this 'Person' is? What would make Clary react like this? Okay so what did you think of this? Good? Bad? Let me know! I'm just writing whatever as I go. **

**So let me know who you think this 'Person' is, and what Clary is going to do about it. **

**~Mel xx**


	3. Brad

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it so far, I have been thinking a lot about what I want to write. Oh and I think someone guessed that it was Clary's mum, I actually totally forgot about everything to do with her parents. So good guess, but let's see who it really is! **

**NOW THERE IS A LOT OF DRAMA IN THIS ONE, BUT I NEED IT LIKE THIS FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY!**

**Enjoy.**

**By the way the mystery girl is on our profile, in a yellow bikini, check it out!**

**Chapter #2**

The girl looked at me. Well, more like glared. It's not that I know this girl; it's just that, she is drop dead gorgeous, and young. I look up at Jace and see he's looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Clary! That was rude"

I glare at him, but step aside to let the girl walk in. I am not leaving the house with this girl here looking after my son. I should at least see how they act together. As soon as the girl steps outside to where Jay and the other guests are, I pull Jace aside. He seemed a little distracted…

"Jace, I think we should stay in tonight, just to observe this new babysitter" he nodded immediately and excused himself to go dress into his board shorts. Okay that hurt. He's just going to dress and have a swim because that girl is here. There's something about her that I really don't like. Everyone seems sucked into her spell, well everyone except me.

I mean yeah, she's beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, no freckles what's so ever. She's wearing a summer dress that could pretty much be her second skin. I look through the window in the kitchen and see her stripping off her dress showing that she's in a yellow bikini, tanned, perfect body.

"Fuck" I mutter when I see Jace check her out. I walk straight out the house and get into my car, not letting my tears fall. I drive to Izzy and Simons house as fast as I could.

Once I get to her house I see that their car was gone from their driveway, so I reverse and beeline towards Magnus and Alec's house. Luckily Magnus was home and immediately welcomed me inside as soon as he saw my broken up expression. We went to the couch and I sat down staring down at my hands. Magnus sits to my right and passes me a cup of something he whipped up, the smell reeking of alcohol.

I down it all in a matter of seconds and Magnus raise his eyebrows at me.

"Okay sweetie I think that was enough for now" he says taking my cup away from me. I nod at him and feel a tear leak out of my eye.

"You wanna talk about it?" I nod, and take a deep breath.

"Jace and I hired a babysitter for Jay, and I thought it was going to be f-fine you know, bu-but she came in and-" I broke off as a big sob came out of my chest. I look up to see Magnus almost in tears.

"I think I know where this is leading"

"Yeah, well this girl is gorgeous, and apparently Jace thinks so too" I said. He motioned for me to continue so I told him from the start about it all and how Jace wanted to go out more than I did, but he was happy to agree to stay home and immediately went upstairs to change so that he could go outside and perve on her.

"Magnus, you were right! Jace did get bored of me, and I'm surprised that it took 8 years to get bored of me! He's probably going to want a divorces against me!" I said crying my heart out. Magnus gave me a look of Pity.

"Clary I-"

Just then, Izzy, Simon and Alec walk through the door laughing their asses off. They stop when they see me and Magnus both crying on the couch.

"What the fuck happened here?" Izzy said walking over to us. She kneeled in front of me and took my hands in hers.

"What happened Clary?"

I just shook my head and looked towards Magnus who nodded, understanding that I don't want to say it. I sat there and listened as he explained it all to them. By the end of the explanation Izzy was fuming and Simon and Alec were confused.

"Guys please don't say anything to him, I might just be exaggerating, but seriously Simon I don't want you to meet her, any straight guy will get hooked on her" I said sadly. After a moment of silence, I looked up at the clock on the wall and realised it was around 5 in the afternoon.

"Anyway, I should be going, I need to make dinner" I said standing up. After brief goodbyes, walk out the door and get into my car driving off.

After driving for 5 minutes I realised that I needed ingredients from the shop for dinner and drive to the closet corner shop. I get what I need and rush out to my car. When I get to my car I try reach into my back pocket for my keys but I can't get them, and I don't want to put the groceries on the wet ground. I see a man around my age walking passed me and I quickly call out to him. His head turns my direction and I quickly ask him for help.

"Anything for a pretty lady" I role my eyes, but ignore that comment. When finished the guy gave me his number, which I nicely rejected, saying that I was married. He laughed his ass off at me telling him this.

"What's so funny?" I said angry now.

"Honey, I don't swing that way, trust me I'm gay, or I might be Bi, I'm pretty undecided I guess" I chuckled in embarrassment and gave him my phone so that he could put his number in my phone.

"Hey, uh I just realised, I don't even know your name" I said frowning. He gasped as if it was the worst thing in the world and held his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Brad, and you are?"

"Clary, it's nice to meet you Brad" I said smiling brightly at him. He scratched the back of his head after a while of silence.

"Uhh. Clary, I was wondering if you could maybe give me a lift. My boyfriend and I had a fight and I walked out of the house…" I nodded immediately.

"Sure! You could come stay at my house if you want? My husband and I are having a fight right now too, I know how it feels" I said looking down.

* * *

When we got to my house, I realised the car wasn't in the driveway, but that girls' car was. Oh my gosh, Jace took her out! I felt my lip start to tremble. No, it's no big deal; they took Jay with them so it's not classified as a date or anything.

Brad and I cooked dinner for the two of us, and at together in the dining room.

"-And my parents walked in on me and my boyfriend going at it. It was so fucking funny when they both just ran out the room, we didn't even stop!" Brad said, making us both laugh until tears were running down our faces.

"I can't even imagine that happening to me!" I said laughing louder. Gosh he was funny! This man allows me to forget everything that is happening around me. I love it!

"Yeah, sure you can stay over; I'm sure Cla-"Jace stopped talking as soon as he saw both me and Brad sitting next to each other eating. His face changed from happy to furious in just a few seconds.

"Who the fuck is this Clary?!"

"Jace calm the fuck down, he's just a friend!" I said standing up and stepping in front of Brad. Jace was just inches away breathing heavily, glaring at Brad.

"Jace, I had a wonderful night, thank you for everything. Say goodbye to Jacey for me please" I hear that girl say. Jace looked over to her, and his face softened. He nodded to her and walked her out. I thought Jacey didn't like being called that. It's like she's his mother now, and it's only been a day.

I turn to Brad and he looked at Jace confused, as one second he's being possessive and the next he's walking another girl out the door.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?" Brad asked. I simply nodded and started cleaning our dishes. I told him the whole story earlier, just like he told me about him and his boyfriend's problems.

Jace came in a few minutes later flushed. Holy shit, he had better not have kissed her!

He started looking for leftovers and got pissed when he couldn't find any.

"Clary, where's my dinner?"

"You went out on a date with that girl, so I don't think you need to eat anything" I said walking out the kitchen with Brad trailing behind me. He really has fucking balls to do that. I might just stab him with the knife I have in my boot.

"I'm still hungry though!" I role my eyes at him. He doesn't even deny going on a date with her.

"Yeah, well that's your fucking problem, not mine!"

"You're my wife, you're meant to give me what I want!" Jace screamed at me. I stopped in my tracks and just stood there. Faster than lightning itself I whipped out my knife and threw it at Jace. It stabbed him in the shoulder and he bumped into the wall next to him from the force.

"C-Clary, wh-why the fuck did you just chuck a knife at Jace?" I looked at Brad and my eyes went wide. Oh shit!

"Holy shit Clary, are you guys shadow hunters? I knew it! You have a tattoo on your wrist that looks like those other tattoos, I dated one once" I nodded. I will sort this out later. I turn back to Jace who was bleeding pretty badly.

"Clary don't just stand there heal me!"

"Heal yourself you jerk, and your sleeping on the couch tonight, I have a guest" I said before turning and pulling on Brad's hand. We both got ready for bed and I let him borrow some of Jace's PJ pants. He wore no shirt though. He wasn't bad looking if I thought about it. He has black hair and crystal blue eyes, and a toned chest, not as much as Jace but enough to know that he works out, and also he has abs. Shit Clary, why are you checking out another guy! My emotions are all over the place…

I quickly look away from him before he catches me checking him out. I grab my PJ's that I left on the bed this morning and walk into the bathroom. I change into them and walk back into the room, to find Brad already in bed, with his arms behind his head. I go to the other side, and get in, shivering from being cold. I have gotten to be such a softy these last 8 years. What really happened to that warrior girl? Oh yeah, I got married. I don't miss it much, but I do want to join in with Alec, Izzy and sometimes Jace even goes, but now with Jacey being in high school and not being in the shadow hunter world anymore, I sort of became the stay-at-home mum.

You know what, I think I'm going to start training again; I haven't exactly got my perfect body anymore, far from it. Maybe that's why Jace isn't in love with me anymore.

Before I could think anymore, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**I have no idea what I am doing guys! I mean I do, but please don't hate me for all of this and for what I am about to do! It's all part of what is going to happen. So what do you think is going to happen? What has happened with this babysitter and Jace, and how come everything changed as soon as she arrived? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Okay, I have to make a deal with you guys! I hate it when authors do this, but I need reviews, without them I wouldn't know if I'm doing something wrong, so please review or PM me guys! Anything would be fine, let me know how much you hate this, or love this, I want your opinions! **

**Let me know what you think of it, and give me some ideas!**

**Review, PM, Fav, Alert, everything :) **

**~Mel xx**


	4. Hunting

**Okay guys. Heres the next chapter. I kinda just went along with whatever I thought of. Jace's POV is in here, so I hope you like it! I realised that I was getting to the plot a bit early so I have changed this around a little bit. And I keep thinking this is 'One night can change everything', my other story. And when I'm writing that, I keep thinking it's this. So confusing!**

**I got a review saying that i was ending the chapters with cliffhangers. I'm sorry! I dont actually notice stuff like that.. I will work on that from now on :)**

**ENJOY!**

Ever since, the night the babysitter came, which I recently found out her name is actually Katy, the house has been tense. I still go out and chill with Brad, us just talking about his boyfriend, and our problems. Jace has been better as it has been around a month since the babysitter left, and I haven't seen her since, and I don't plan on hiring her again. Jace has gone back to normal, treating me like he should, but he still is… I don't even know how to explain it. He's not himself anymore. There a bit of him that is missing, and I don't like it.

Jacey is fine, and doesn't suspect that anything is wrong, which I am happy about. Izzy said that maybe it was just me not understanding what was happening and overlooking what was really going on. All I want in life is to be happy with my son and the love of my life, not having to worry about some bitch that would be clarified as perfect. The perfect body, perfect skin, no freckles. Nothing wrong with her.

This reminds me that I'm going 'Hunting' tonight, I not only need to get back in shape, but I feel like something is missing when I'm not fighting.

"Clary, Izzy is here!" Jace shouts from downstairs. I walk down, in my leather skinnies, a black loose shirt, and a leather jacket. I have my high tops on and my hair is tied up on a fashionable way.

"Hey Iz, you're looking good!" I say hugging her and kissing her on both cheeks.

"So where are you going?" Jace asks, before Izzy can say anything. I look over to him and he frowns down at me.

"Jace I told you like a week ago, that I'm going out with Izzy and Alec to kill demons!" I said whooping with Izzy pumped about going.

"Why? I thought you were done with that stuff?" Jace asked looking at me confused.

"She wants to get fit, she hasn't gotten rid of her mummy belly yet, an-" Izzy said cutting right to the chase. I glare at her and slap my hand on her mouth, before she could say anything else.

"Izzy! That was only meant to be between you and me!" I said blushing. I look at Jace and he looks over me, frowning.

"Babe, is that why you will only have sex with me in the dark? Come to think of it, I haven't seen you naked in ages, like properly looked at you. Babe, I'm sure your fine! You're sexy as hell the way you are" He said pulling me into a hug. I pull away after a while and shake my head.

"It's like you losing your abs. you would feel bad without them wouldn't you? That's what it's like, except, I have a fat stomach instead of a 'Flat' stomach. No one understands how I feel! You all are thin, and no one has been fat like I hav-Urgh! You know what, I'm not even going to bother trying to explain, you won't understand! Izzy lets go" I said walking out of the house without a word.

**Jace POV**

"-Urgh! You know what, I'm not even going to bother trying to explain, you won't understand! Izzy lets go" Clary said before walking out of the house. I look after her confused, I didn't know she felt this way. She's more beautiful than any other person. I look to Izzy.

"How long has she felt this way?" I asked her, I can't remember any time where she implied that she wasn't comfortable with her own body.

"Urm... I don't think it's my place to tell you about that" Izzy said looking down to the ground. I glare at her.

"Fine! But…Well she has felt like this ever since Katy came into your lives. You know she feels like you love her not Clary. Jace you were really hooked on that girl and Clary is your fucking WIFE! Yu haven't called her beautiful or given her a complement ever since that girl came here, and you only just called her sexy because she told you about her insecurities. I think she's starting to feel as if you don't love her anymore. She feels old and ugly, that's why she's trying to shape up, she doesn't even look in the mirror anymore, and she refuses. It's bad" Izzy said, finishing out of breath.

"Sorry about the rant, but she's my best friend and I don't care if you're my brother, I'm not going to let you do this to her. She doesn't even notice the extent of this, she doesn't notice that when we have girls' nights out, I will tell her to look in the mirror and she doesn't realise that I can actually see that she doesn't actually look at her appearance" Izzy said sadly. I look down and form a little plan in my head.

**Clary POV**

When Izzy and I arrive at the Club we were told that there are a lot of Demons here, everyone was looking at her in lust. I just stood there awkwardly looking around trying to find a demon. I spotted a guy about 10 meters in front of me, and immediately approached him. He has hidden his scent but I knew better, he wasn't so clever when it came to his eyes. They were like lizards, of course the humans couldn't see this, but he was stupid enough to even try to hide it from us.

I look over my shoulder to Izzy and see her following after me slowly. She nodded her head at me, and slowly got her whip ready. I gave her a brief nod, before looking towards the Demon. He now had his eyes on me. I gave him a lustful stare and slowly trailed my hand up to my hair and took out my hair band, letting my hair cascade around my shoulders. He took me by the hand and lead to the back room. I slowly slipped my knife out of my boot, while following him. As soon as we entered the back room and he started kissing my neck, I stabbed him from behind. Straight away he slumped on top of me, and I smiled as he shrunk and disappeared. I picked my knife up off the ground and wiped it on the certain next to me.

Izzy then came in with another guy, but this one was ruff. As soon as he walked in and saw me, he understood what was happening. He came running towards me, and I moved out of the way, so that he ran into the wall. I laughed at how pathetic he looked. This one will be easy!

Izzy cracked her whip making it wrap itself around the demons neck. He tried to run again but I ran and jumped on his back sinking my long knife into the middle of his shoulder blades.

When I got up, I look over to Izzy who was standing against the wall smirking at me.

"That was fun" I said smiling at her mischievously.

**Okay I hope you liked that. I think it was a bit weird. Not the best work from me, but I'm just getting used to this plot. So please Review! Tell me what you think of it! The more reviews the quicker I update!**

**Review. Fav, Alert and everything else :)**

**~Mel x**


End file.
